


szampon

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bracia, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: wincest, zakupy, bunkier





	szampon

Dean posępnym wzrokiem obrzucił szczegółową listę zakupów, którą wręczył mu brat. Był przyzwyczajony do różnego rodzaju spisów, notatek, haseł, przepisów, rysunków itd. Życie łowcy to także czytanie i wyszukiwanie składników na różnorakie zaklęcia i eliksiry. Ale listy zakupów, które szykował mu Sam, były zazwyczaj tak drobiazgowe, że Dean, już w trakcie czytania, zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.   
Stał więc przed warzywami i owocami, jednym okiem zerkając na kosze, a drugim zezując na długą, gęsto zapisaną kartkę. W koszyku miał już pomidory - idealnie równe, krągłe, nie spłaszczone. Słodkie papryki, po dwie z każdego koloru, duże. Ser – koniecznie gorgonzolę. Tarty parmezan. Mozarellę w zalewie. Dwie bujne sałaty – lodową i rzymską. Oliwę z pierwszego tłoczenia na zimno oraz czarne oliwki, tylko takie, za to bez pestek, cebulę czerwoną, korniszony – drobne i na ostro z dodatkiem chili. Spaghetti z najlepszej pszenicy durum. Ryż jaśminowy. Wielką paczkę podszykowanych steków. Mocno przyprawioną wołowinę na hamburgery. Dorodną pierś kurczaka wolnego chowu. Pieczywo - tosty, bułki sezamowe do hamburgerów i chleb pełnoziarnisty, najlepiej orkiszowy. Mleko - półtłuste. Śmietankę do kawy waniliową – chudą. Kawę, mocno paloną. Rany, koszyk był pełen po brzegi, ale nie da się ukryć, że lodówka w kuchni Bunkra świeciła pustkami i trzeba było uzupełnić zapasy - nie tylko piwa.   
Dean powoli dopychał na wierzch koszyka resztę produktów z listy. Dołożył pomarańcze, banany, jabłka, wielką kiść winogron i ruszył do półek z chemią. Pastę do zębów jeszcze mieli, mydła także, ale wziął dodatkowe dezodoranty, pianki do golenia i balsamy po goleniu – dla siebie o zapachu cedrowym, dla Sama z nutką miodu. Brakowało jeszcze szamponu. Brat wyraźnie zapisał, że życzy sobie szampon pokrzywowy. Hm, trzeba mu przyznać, dba o te swoje kudły...   
Dean z westchnieniem odstawił koszyk (że też nie wziął dwóch) i sięgnął po pierwszy szampon, a później kolejny, zastanawiając się, który wybrać. Spodobały mu się zwłaszcza owocowe - truskawka, brzoskwinia, jabłko... Słodki zapach szamponu jabłkowego kojarzył mu się rzecz jasna z ulubionym ciastem, więc wybrał go dla siebie.   
Nie mogąc oprzeć się skojarzeniu, na koniec wrócił jeszcze do działu cukierniczego i dołożył do zakupów spory kawałek szarlotki. Oraz cztery kolorowe pączki, dwa z galaretką i dwa z toffi. Naturalnie, nie zapomniał o piwie - tego nie trzeba mu było zapisywać.   
Koszyk był przepełniony.   
  
Kiedy po powrocie do Bunkra wyłożył zakupy na kuchenny stół, Sam momentalnie wypatrzył brak jednego z produktów.   
\- A płyn do czyszczenia zlewu? - zapytał z pretensją w głosie. - O świeżym zapachu cytrynowym? Zapisałem ci - nie czytałeś?   
\- Czytałem - prychnął Dean. - A jakże! Ale piszesz takimi małymi literkami, że mało co widać...   
\- Nie piszę małymi literkami - obruszył się Sam. - Piszę wyraźnie, po prostu się starzejesz i wzrok ci słabnie. Może powinieneś postarać się o okulary?   
\- Wiesz co? Sam się starzejesz – warknął Dean. - Mam świetny wzrok, to twoje pismo jest do dupy. A jak chcesz być taką wzorową panią domu, to samemu sobie jedź po ten cytrynowy płyn do czyszczenia.   
A potem, nieco urażony, wyszedł z kuchni. Niewdzięcznik.   
Na obiad zrobili sobie hamburgery z dużą ilością sałaty, korniszonów i cebuli. Popili piwem. Dean miał ochotę trochę poleniuchować przed telewizorem, ale zmusił się, by zająć się nieuporządkowanymi dokumentami Ludzi Pisma – posegregować je po swojemu, by później wiedzieli, co, gdzie i na jaki temat się mieści. Znudzony pierwszy poszedł spać do swojego pokoju.   
Sam został w bibliotece, przeglądając notatki, układając taśmy z nagraniami, indeksując, ale po kolejnej godzinie i jego zmorzyło. Zajrzał do łazienki, wziął długi prysznic, wysuszył włosy, bo inaczej schłyby do rana i w białej koszulce i szarych dresowych spodniach ruszył do sypialni. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i położył się do łóżka.   
Dean wcale nie spał. Czytał coś przy małej lampce. Gdy Sam ułożył się obok niego, uśmiechnął się, odłożył książkę i odwrócił w stronę brata.   
Objęli się lekko, niewymuszenie. Sam wsparł głowę na jego piersi. Stopy z długimi palcami wystawały mu poza krawędź łóżka, co Deana trochę bawiło, a trochę wzruszało. Jego kochany, mały, wielki braciszek. Jego utrapienie. Jego cały świat.   
Tkliwie ucałował czubek głowy Sama, zanurzając twarz w puszyste włosy. Delikatnie pachniały słodkimi jabłkami.   
\- Sammy - wymruczał Dean. - Użyłeś mojego szamponu?   
\- Yyy, hmm - odmruknął Sam, obejmując go mocniej i podnosząc głowę, by poszukać ust brata. - Źle zrobiłem? Pomyślałem, że skojarzę ci się z tym, co kochasz, z twoim ulubionym ciastem...   
\- Sammy - powiedział spokojnie Dean, krótko odwzajemniając pocałunek i popychając Sama na poduszki, by spojrzeć na niego z góry, wprost w wielobarwne oczy. - Zawsze kojarzysz mi się z tym, co kocham. Nawet bez zapachu jabłek. Choć ten dodatek nie jest niemile widziany.   
Biały podkoszulek i szare spodnie dresowe znalazły się na podłodze. Sam nie martwił się, że zamarznie – nie w objęciach Deana.   
\- Następnym razem dołączę do zestawu bitą śmietanę - zachichotał. – Albo lody waniliowe... polewę... posypkę... Co byś sobie życzył?   
\- Skosztuję wszystkiego według twojego przepisu – mruknął Dean, obejmując go coraz mocniej, smakując i doceniając. Sam nie jadał szarlotki, ale jak to on - znał na pamięć każdy składnik ulubionego ciasta Deana. I pozwalał bratu na zachłanną konsumpcję.   
  
impala1533-Maire 


End file.
